The Ultimate Season of Smash
by Some Scrub
Summary: The next season of Super Smash Brothers is about to begin, and the Smash Mansion is opening its doors once more! A story with my own interpretations of the characters exploring the roster's dynamics and the plots they can make together.
1. Welcome to Smash Mansion!

The Smash Mansion. A gleaming white manor with the iconic Super Smash Bros logo at the front. Mario and Luigi would arrive first, coming out of the pipe near the mansion.

"Sure is nice of Master Hand to invite us over for Smash, eh Luigi?" Mario said gleefully. Luigi looked at Mario with disapproval.

"Mario, I told you to stop with that. It gives me… horrid flashbacks."

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, we have to thank Master Hand for installing a pipe here. We would have taken forever if it wasn't for him!"

The brothers were approaching the front door when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hi!"

They turned to see Kirby on his Warp Star flying towards the rooftop parking lot, followed by Olimar's Dolphin II and Alph's Drake. The Halberd would fly to left of the building. Exiting the airship was both Meta Knight and King Dedede, as well as a large amount of Waddle Dees.

"Hey, thanks for the lift pal!" King Dedede said gratefully.

"Never ask me for anything ever again," Meta Knight said stoically, as the Waddle Dees opened the door and carried Dedede inside the building. The rest of the fighters would follow.

Inside of the Mansion, the fighters would be walking down the hall, taking a look at the renovations done while they were gone. The front foyer was a brilliant gold, with hallways to either side and an auditorium ahead. Opening the auditorium door would be none other than Phosphora, dressed in a regal ballgown.

"Come in, boys! Welcome to the Mansion!" She said playfully, as the fighters headed in and took a seat at one of the many tables in the theater.

Meanwhile, some other fighters are making their way to the Mansion, namely Pit, Palutena, Mewtwo, Samus, and Link.

"I wish Pittoo was here. He's a bit of a brat, but things don't really feel the same without him," Pit admitted.

 _Look who's talking,_ Mewtwo said via telepathy.

"So Mewtwo," Samus asked, "you use telepathy, right? So then why can we all hear you when you say something specifically to Pit?"

 _Even though it's directed to Pit, I just include everyone nearby in the telepathic link,_ explained Mewtwo, using Psychic to open the picnic basket he's holding and to take a Pokepuff from it, dropping it into his mouth.

"Haaah!" Link shouted, pointing to Mewtwo's basket of Pokepuffs.

"He says you need to stop eating so many Pokepuffs," Samus translated. "It's an unhealthy habit."

Palutena backed Link up. "He's right, Mewtwo. You do know what happens when you have too many of those, right?"

Mewtwo stared directly at Palutena.

 _I am a_ _ **Legendary.**_ _I will not take orders from some finicky goddess, or an idiotic elf._ In fact, Mewtwo knew what happens when he overeats Pokepuffs, and he loves it. What that is, you may find out later.

Back at the Mansion, almost all the rest of the fighters arrived and everything was going along smoothly. Waluigi, dressed in a very slim tuxedo, would stop by Ness and Toon Link's table.

"Do you garbage kids want any drinks?" He asked, unenthused as ever.

"Get me a pop!" Ness replied, at the same time as Toon Link responded with "I'll take a soda."

Ness slowly turned his head to Toon.

"I think you meant to say pop."

Toon stared directly at Ness.

"Nope, I meant soda."

"Pop."

"Soda."

"Pop!"

"Soda!"

"POP!"

"SODA!"

" **POP!"**

" **SODA!"**

While the two were arguing about the correct name for carbonated drinks, Bowser and Meta Knight watched from another table and both took a sip of wine.

"Kids, am I right?" Meta Knight said as Kirby ran around their table happily.

"You have no idea." Bowser sighed as Jr. and Morton arm wrestled on a different table while the other Koopalings cheered them on.

Lucina took a seat next to Olimar and Alph, who were bragging about their ships.

"So what are you two doing?" She asked.

"Not much," Alph responded. "Hey Olimar, check out the Pikmin! I think they're trying to do a stunt."

Olimar and Lucina took a look beside them to see the Pikmin throwing each other. A Purple Pikmin threw a Yellow, and it did four backflips before landing on the table. The Pikmin took a bow and everybody at the table clapped.

"So Olimar," Lucina asked, refocusing her attention to the small alien. "I've got something to ask you. Do Pikmin have genders?"

"Yes, in fact all Pikmin are male. In order to reproduce they bring nutrients to the Onion, which births new Pikmin. So the Onion is the female." Olimar explained, but Lucina wasn't listening. Her attention was focused on the group of fighters that just entered the auditorium. Pit, Palutena, Link, Samus, and Mewtwo.


	2. EVERYONE IS HERE!

The 5 fighters weren't exactly in perfect condition. Samus's armor was dented heavily, while Pit, Palutena and Link suffered many bruises. Mewtwo, however, had a smile on his face.

"Hraaaah!" Link complained, glaring at Mewtwo.

"He says Mewtwo had a sugar rush and unleashed his power on us. If it wasn't for Palutena, we wouldn't be here right now." Samus translated, joining Link in his staredown. Soon the entire auditorium was staring at Mewtwo with extreme judgement. Luckily they were distracted by a deep and commanding voice coming out of the speakers.

"Everyone, please take a seat. The opening ceremony is about to begin." The fighters, recognizing the voice, did so. The curtains opened to reveal none other than Master Hand.

"Hello, fighters. Thank you for taking the time to come to Smash Mansion this season. Before we reveal the newcomers, we have a couple announcements to make," Master Hand would declare, afterwards pointing at Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, give me the Pokepuffs." Mewtwo sighed and used his psychic power to give Master Hand two of them.

"Mewtwo…" Master Hand repeated. Mewtwo gave Master Hand one more Pokepuff. Suddenly a playful, almost demented voice would erupt from the curtains.

"Nabbit, get in here!" The voice would shout, and Nabbit would dash out from the curtains and take Mewtwo's picnic basket, which had nine Pokepuffs still in there. He would proceed to eat one and throw the rest in the nearby trash bin.  
"Finders keepers!" Nabbit said with his mouth still full. The voice would come out from the curtain and reveal itself to be Crazy Hand.  
"Mewtwo, we've heard of your little sugar rush back there. To stop Smash Mansion from being completely destroyed, you will now be limited to 1 Pokepuff a day!" Crazy Hand said.  
"Do you agree to these terms?"  
Mewtwo would glare at the hands.  
 _I agree,_ he said with anger in his eyes.

"Alright!" Crazy Hand would shout.  
"Now the exciting stuff can begin!"

"We have one more announcement from a special presenter," Master hand said as the curtains opened to reveal a box. Everyone sat in silence and awe, for most knew who was in there.

Suddenly, someone came out of the box, and the only sound was Lucas, screaming his name.

" **SNAKE!"**

Snake walked up to the microphone.

"Hey," he said.  
"I'm here to introduce you to the 5th season of Smash."

" **Super Smash Brothers Ultimate."**

The entire audience cheered and clapped like no other Smash season before as "Lifelight" began to play on the speakers. The TV screen above the curtain turned on. It showed:

 **SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ULTIMATE**

 **EVERYONE IS HERE!**

Young Link, Pichu, Wolf, the Ice Climbers, Red, Squirtle and Ivysaur would all come from behind the curtain.

"Go on," Crazy Hand said,  
"Go say hi!"

Squirtle would dash off the stage, charging towards Charizard. She bumped into the dragon, doing a sort of secret handshake with him. Red would follow close behind, arms spread wide. Ivysaur stayed behind Red, and Charizard squeezed both of them in a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Char…" Red admitted.

Popo and Nana would look around for a certain fighter.

"You find him yet?" Popo would ask.

"There he is!" Nana pointed towards Mr. Game & Watch, staring into the distance.

They ran towards the 2-D man, who noticed them immediately. With a few beeps and boops, he held his hand out to the duo, who gave him a high five and tackled him to the ground, giggling afterwards. Game & Watch blushed.

Wolf wandered around, not looking for anyone, when he smelled something nasty. He looked behind him to find Wario and Ganondorf.

"What took you so long?" Wario cackled.

"You know we aren't the same without you." Ganondorf said.

"Because you're both idiots!" Wolf joked, slapping Wario on the back. The three villains had a chuckle together.

Young Link ran over to his older counterpart.

"LIIIIIIINK!"

"SHAAAAAAAK!" Link yelled happily.

They both did a little fist bump and hugged each other.

"Nice duds, man! Blue suits you way better." Young Link complimented.

"Hey lil' Link!" Zelda chimed in.  
"What about my new look?"

"Hey, stop calling me that!" Young Link complained.  
"Anyways, it's really nice! You look… way cuter."

"Say that again?"

"W-way cooler! I said cooler!"

Link and Zelda smirked at the young hero, who blushed and looked away.

Lucas would walk up to the stage and look up at Snake.

"Hey, kid." Snake said. "Nice to see you again."

"Snake… I just wanted to thank you. You really helped me cope with my losses and move forward." Lucas admitted.

"No problem. Up top!" Snake stretched his arm up high. Lucas tried to reach his hand, but he was just short of it.

"Nice try, kid." Snake and Lucas shook hands as Lucas looked at Snake with courage in his eyes.

Pichu would wait on the stage for all his friends and his brother to run up and hug him, but only Kirby came.

"Poyo!" Kirby would cheer as he squeezed the small mouse.

"Pichu pi. Pi pichu pichu..." (Thanks Kirby. At least someone gets me…) Pichu would squeak, gathering courage to walk up to the microphone.

"Pi pichu pi! Pi pichu pichu pi pi. Pichu!" (Attention all! I know that you may be a little shy to speak with the great Pichu. But it's okay, I promise I won't be rude or anything!) Nobody could understand him, and those who did weren't paying attention. Pichu saw his brother Pikachu look at him as he spoke, and then turn away. With tears in his eyes, the rat dashed off the stage and on a table near the corner of the auditorium.

"Lifelight" faded out, and Master Hand continued the ceremony.

"Now, for the moment you've been waiting for!" He proclaimed.

"Let us introduce you to the newcomers!"


End file.
